


Shipper's Hell

by INMH



Series: International Fanworks Day 2016 [2]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, I mean it's mentioned - Freeform, IFDrabble, Incest, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2016, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Jess watch Return of the Jedi. Jess is discontented with some of the developments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipper's Hell

“What?”  
  
Mike bit his lip, trying not to laugh. “I tried to tell you, babe.” He had; but warning Jess without spoiling her had been terribly ineffective.  
  
“How the fuck are they _twins?_ ”  
  
“They’re explaining it right now, Jess.” He laughed, and Jess smacked his arm.  
  
“No way! Leia just full-on kissed Luke in the last movie, and now they’re _siblings?_ ” She shook her head, waved her hands angrily. “Nope. Nope. Not happening, don’t believe it, not accepting it as canon. George Lucas pulled that out of his ass. I’m riding this incest train to hell.”  
  
Mike cracked up laughing.  
  
-End


End file.
